


Broken Series of Events

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Fragments [5]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who, Magnificent Seven (TV), The Who
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven ATF, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of adventures, the group is ready to head home. Once home, they run into a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Series of Events

**Author's Note:**

> The reason the way the story is broken up into a couple of sentences about their adventures is due to the fact I want to give the reader a little something-something of what’s yet to come. All little bits and pieces of the adventures written out here will be turned into a series of stories. Also, many thanks to sierraphoenix for the wonderful beta!

_The universe is made of stories, not atoms - Muriel Rukeyser_

 

A meteor hurled through the darkness of space. Stars twinkled as blue and green twisted a path with its tail trailing behind it.

Inside the meteor was a different matter. The meteor in actuality is a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. A time machine, disguised as a meteor with the aid of a chameleon circuit.

It’s here, in this TARDIS, where live five extraordinary men. And they just had the most amazing adventures.

~~~

They had gotten caught in aiding a local rebellion and thrown in jail.

Rescued a princess from being eaten by a creature that looked like a dragon.

In the year twenty-five twenty-five, they attended a music festival where The Who dominated the entire music scene.

A well meaning woman who saw links between people, created an empathic link between John and JD.

After a night of partying, both Roger and Buck ended up as personal slaves for The Queen of the planet Tiitwiets.

One of the most heart-breaking experiences of the trip was when Pete fell in love with a girl on one of the worlds they visited, unaware she was important to the future of that planet and was slated to die.

The weirdest adventure they had was when John and Buck got kidnapped by fairies.

A strange part of their journey happened when Roger got possessed by the leftover echo of a dead boy.

There was also when a Time Agent managed to steal JD’s TARDIS. Twice.

It always seemed they ended up with weird adventures, this one proved to be no different, as Pete ended up pregnant after bumping into an alien in a marketplace. Hijinx ensued as they tried to track the alien down to return the child to the proper parent.

On a trip to the past, Buck lost his memory in an accident and thought he was the Maharajah of India.

On a planet infested with spiders, John got bit and slowly started to turn into a spider-like creature, while the rest of the group scrambled to find a cure.

After interrupting a religious ceremony, Roger got turned into a girl for a month as punishment.

~~~

It was an exhilarated and tired group that returned to Quarwood. They all needed to rest after months of adventure.

JD reassured Buck that since his ship is a time machine that they could return within five minutes from when they first left and no one would be the wiser.

The five returned to their various rooms that John had set-up in the mansion, showered and changed. They met up in the bar, minus John, and sat in silence.

“Well hell, after all we’ve been through you think this talking with one another would be easier,” Buck said, breaking the silence.

Chuckles went around as the tension eased.

They sipped at their drinks as John entered the room with the paper in his hand.

“Keith, are you sure about landing us home at the correct time?”

“Of course I’m sure! Top of my class in temporal coordinates,” JD puffed his chest out.

“Might want to return that diploma then.” John shoved the paper in JD’s face with a finger pointed at the date. A date that showed them two weeks later then when they left.

“What’s wrong?” Roger asked as he grabbed the paper. Reading the date he went a whiter shade of pale. “Oh shit, my wife is going to kill me.”

“Gimmie that!” Pete wrestled it out of Roger’s grip and went white as well. “I’ll be right beside you mate as Rachael uses the shovel to dig both of our graves.”

“It can’t be that bad. Bunch of pansies.” Buck scoffed as he too read the paper and went green as he lowered it down. “Chris is going to kill us, resurrect us and let the others have a go at us. Over and over and over again.”

JD gave a sheepish grin. “So I overshot us by a little.”

“A little, JD? A LITTLE?” Buck managed to squeak out. “A little is by five or ten minutes. This is by two weeks!”

“Oops?”

“I’ll give you ‘oops’,” Roger growled out as he pounced on top of JD along with Buck and Pete.

They tickled the hapless Time Lord into submission. Fingers danced up and down JD’s ribs, neck and feet. It was relentless.

JD was laughing and crying as tears trickled out of the corner of his eyes. “Oh guys!! Stop-stopit!! Can’t *wheeze* take much more! John help!”

Deciding he had been tortured enough, John waded in and tossed the three off of Keith and picked the younger man up.

“Thanks John,” JD grinned at his brother as he wiped the tears away.

John gave him a fanged grin.

They were interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from one of the adjoining rooms.

“What’s that?” Buck asked as he picked himself up.

“Front gate buzzer. Hasn’t worked in years though.” John rumbled as he made his way to an adjoining room to look at the monitors set up for security.

After picking themselves up, Roger and Pete followed.

“Did you have something to do with that?” Pete whispered in JD’s ear.

JD gave Pete an innocent grin as Roger and Buck chuckled.

They all crowded around the monitors to see who was ringing the now working front gate buzzer. JD and Buck went pale as they took in the five men standing there.

JD and Buck looked at each other and as one went, “Oh shit!”


End file.
